Avances
by Anders Andrew
Summary: [Endverse] Castiel ne pensait pas que ses avances seraient accueillies avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il s'amusait juste à le faire sortir de ses gonds, une fois encore...


**Titre**: Avances

**Auteur**: Anders Andrew

**Fandom**: Supernatural [Endverse de l'épisode 4, saison 5]

**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: Slash fluffy  
**Pairing**: Dean/Castiel

**Nombre de mots**: 660

**Commentaire **: Sur le thème "Réussite inattendue" pour la communauté 31_jours sur LJ.

* * *

Il ne pensait pas arriver à ses fins aussi facilement.

En fait, lorsqu'il avait commencé à caresser la cuisse de Dean d'un air suggestif, il n'avait aucune stratégie en tête, juste l'idée de voir le chasseur rougir et balbutier, ce qui l'amusait terriblement.

Avant, quand il était encore un ange, il ne comprenait pas cette alchimie entre l'esprit et le corps, il ne savait pas que créer des émotions à partir d'un simple contact pouvait être aussi fascinant. Surtout quand cela concernait Dean, parce que Castiel avait toujours admiré ses réactions avec le plus grand intérêt.

Il lui avait jeté son regard le plus insolent, par en dessous, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, tandis que ses doigts remontaient lentement vers l'aine, en appuyant bien contre la toile du jeans, imprimant sa chaleur à travers le tissu. Comme il s'y attendait, les yeux de Dean s'étaient assombris puis détournés, sa bouche avait pris un pli frémissant entre surprise et désarroi, et ça donnait très envie à Castiel de l'embrasser pour ajouter à son trouble. C'était certainement la dernière chose à faire dans les circonstances actuelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se disputer à propos de l'attitude hédoniste de l'ancien ange. Car il ne leurs restaient plus rien, hormis leur lien si particulier, indéfinissable. Il ne fallait pas le mettre en péril.

Castiel n'avait pas de mot pour le qualifier. C'était quelque chose d'imprévisible et de puissant, qui malgré les obstacles, le faisait se sentir proche de Dean à tous moments. Même quand celui-ci était distant, il savait qu'il y avait ce quelque chose entre eux qui vibrait comme la corde d'un instrument de musique mal accordé. Parfois, ils ne se comprenaient pas, ils se mettaient en colère l'un contre l'autre.

Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Dean s'empara de son poignet alors qu'il arrivait tout en haut de sa cuisse. Pourtant il ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer, relâchant sa prise après avoir éloigné la main inquisitrice. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un geste automatique qu'il avait souvent répété au cours des années en compagnie de Dean. Ce dernier se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis doucement, un deuxième, un brin plus demandeur, comme pour l'enjoindre à ouvrir la bouche. Ce qu'il fit.

La paume chaude du chasseur se posa sur sa joue rugueuse pendant qu'il glissait tendrement sa langue contre ses lèvres, puis dans sa bouche, en se décalant juste assez pour respirer. Son souffle brûlant coulait alors sur le menton de Castiel pour se perdre dans son cou, le faisait frissonner. Émoustillé, il se pressa contre Dean et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts ; secrètement, il avait toujours désiré faire cela.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gémissement entre deux baisers humides, et le comportement du brun se fit plus aguicheur en réaction. Il se frotta lascivement contre lui, s'émerveillant des sensations diffuses qui rendaient son corps prêt à l'action ; les caresses à travers leurs vêtements, l'odeur de Dean, le goût de sa salive, le battement irrégulier de son cœur...

C'était facile d'oublier que Castiel avait « perdu ses ailes » et que le monde était au bord du gouffre. Il suffisait de s'étreindre assez fort pour que toute autre considération disparaisse dans un tourbillon de stimuli. Au fond, l'être humain est une machine peu complexe ; l'important, c'est de savoir sur quels boutons appuyer.

Pour l'heure, Castiel se débarrassait fébrilement de sa chemise. Ce n'était pas Dean qui allait l'aider, trop occuper à le déconcentrer de sa tâche par des coups de langue dans son oreille, et sa main qui bougeait sur son ventre, menaçant à tout moment de descendre en dessous de la ceinture.

Dean murmura quelque chose que Castiel n'entendit qu'à peine, puis il le renversa sur le dos. L'ancien ange n'attendait que ça, et il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« Moi aussi, Dean. », chuchota-t-il en réponse.


End file.
